miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kekkonshiki no Uta ~Kisetsu Hazure no Wedding March~
right| =Über den Song= "Kekkonshiki no Uta" (結婚式の唄〜季節はずれのウエディングマーチ〜) ist Teil der Single "Kekkonshiki no Uta/Are you ready to ROCK?" (結婚式の唄〜季節はずれのウエディングマーチ〜/Are you ready to ROCK?). Diese war Miyavi's 10. Singleveröffentlichung, welche am 12.Oktober 2005 erschien. Von der Single gab es 3 verschiedene Varianten. Kekkonshiki no Uta ist dabei der Hauptsong. =Veröffentlichung= Das Lied ist auf folgenden CDs enthalten: Single CDs * Kekkonshiki no Uta/Are you ready to ROCK? A-Typ * Kekkonshiki no Uta/Are you ready to ROCK? B-Typ * Kekkonshiki no Uta/Are you ready to ROCK? Regular Version Alben-CDs * MYV Pops * Victory Road To The King Of Neo Visual Rock =PV= center|687x687px =Lyrics= Originaltext 結婚式の唄 ~季節はずれのウェディングマーチ~ おめでとう、君に贈る旅立ちの唄は ありがとう、愛した君へのお別れの唄さ。 もし今度生まれ変わってもチャンスは来るかな…なんて (笑） 花婿君、その時まで勝負はおあずけさ。 時にはすれ違う事もあるだろう、ケンカする夜もそりゃ来るだろう。 それでも２人一緒にいれば寂しくはないでしょう？ねぇ おめでとう、君に贈る旅立ちの唄さ。 ありがとう、　共に過ごした沢山の思い出よ。 そりゃキレイに決まってるでしょう、僕の惚れた人だもの (笑） お似合いなのがしゃくにさわるけど... ほんと、キレイだよ。 君との楽しかった思い出も、ケンカばかりした苦い思い出も、 今では綺麗なセピア色。 涙に浮かべてそっとサヨナラしよう。 もう伝える事はできなくなっちゃったけれど、今も胸の奥にしまってあるよ。 あの時言えなかった I love you. いつの日も忘れないで、出会った日の事。 ケンカしたなら、思い出して初デートの事 (笑） もう一度言うよ、おめでとう。 Virgin road この先に続く道のりは、 Wedding march ２人歩むのさ。 仲良くケンカして ｢どーぞお幸せに」 ... 浮気しないように (笑） PS: いつか生まれる君のベイビーにもよろしく言っといておくれ。 くれぐれも｢オジサン」と呼ばせないよーに。 Romaji Kekkonshiki no uta ~Kisetsuhazure no wedingumaachi~ Omedetou, kimi ni okuru tabidachi no uta wa Arigatou, aishita kimi e no owakare no uta sa. Moshi kondo umare kawatte mo chansu wa kuru kana... nante (warau) Hanamuko-kun, sono toki made syoubu wa oazukesa. Toki ni hasure chigau koto mo arudaro, kenka suru yoru mo sorya kuru daro. Sore demo futari issyoni ireba sabishiku wa nai desyou? Nee Omedetou, kimi ni okuru tabidachi no uta sa. Arigatou, tomoni sugoshita takusan no omoideyo. Sorya kirei ni kimatteru desyou, boku no horeta hito damono (warau) Oniai nanoga syakuni sawaru kedo... honto, kirei dayo. Kimi to no tanoshikatta omoide mo, kenka bakari shita nigai omoide mo, Ima dewa kirei na sepia iro. Namida ni ukabete sotto sayonara shiyou. Mou tsutaeru koto wa dekinaku nacchatta keredo, ima mo mune no oku ni shimatte aruyo. Ano toki ienakatta I love you. Itsu no hi mo wasurenaide, deatta hi no koto. Kenka shita nara, omoidashite hatsu deeto no koto (warau) Mou ichido iuyo, omedetou. Virgin road kono saki ni tsuzuku michinori wa, Wedding march futari ayumu sa. Nakayoku kenka shite ｢doozo oshiawase ni」 ... Uwaki shinai youni (warau) PS: itsuka umareru kimi no beiby ni mo yoroshiku itto ite okure. kureguremo ｢ojisan」to yobasenai youni. Übersetzung (anhand der Engl. Übersetzung von Comyvz Crew): Hochzeitslied ~unzeitgemäßer Hochzeitsmarschunseasonable wedding march~ Glückwunsch, dies ist ein Lied über deinen Weggang. Danke, es ist mein Abschiedslied für dich, die ich liebte. Vielleicht habe ich das nächste Mal eine Chance, wenn wir wiedergeboren werden... (haha) Bis dahin werde ich meinen Wettkampf mit dem Bräutigam weiterführen. Ich denke es wird Zeiten geben, in denen du nicht zustimmst und Abende, an denen du kämpfen wirst. Und jetzt, wenn ihr zwei zusammen seid, wird es sich nicht einsam anfühlen, richtig? Glückwunsch, dies ist ein Lied über deinen Weggang. Danke, für all die Erinnerungen die wir zusammen kreiirten. Habe ich nicht eine wundervolle Wahl damit gemacht, wen ich liebe? (haha) Es ist erschwerender, wie ähnlich wir uns sind, aber... es ist wundervoll. Die lustigen Momente mit dir und die bitteren Momente, in denen ich nur mit dir streitete; Diese Tage sind sie nur noch eine schöne Sepiafarbe. Lass uns unseren ruhigen Abschied sagen, zerfließen in Tränen. Ich kann es dir nicht mehr sagen, aber es bleibt still in meiner Brust. Das "I love you" das ich dir damals nicht sagen konnte. Vergiss nie den Tag, an dem man sich kennenlernte. Und wenn du streitest, erinner dich an das erste Date (haha) Ich sage es noch einmal, Gratulation. FVon nun an wirst du deinen Weg auf der Virgin road1 fortsetzen. Ihr zwei geht einen Hochzeitsmarsch. Kämpft friedlich. 「Für eure Glücklichkeit」 ... Versucht nicht untreu zu sein (haha) PS: Bitte sendet meine Grüße an das Baby, dass du eines Tages tragen wirst; stellt sicher, dass er nicht die ganze Zeit 「Onkel」 zu mir sagen wird. Anspielungen, Anmerkungen 1 Mit "Virgin Road" bezeichnen Japaner das, was im Englischen mit "walking down the aisle" bezeichnet wird, was im deutschen also so viel wie das den Gang zum Altar entlang schreiten darstellt.Kategorie:Discographie Kategorie:Songs